Princess Peach
Princess Peach, also known as Princess Toadstool or simply Peach or Toadstool, is a major character in the Mario series. She is a playable protagonist in Paper Mario and Super Mario RPG. Appearance Although technical limitations initially depicted her with red or brown hair (which carried over to the DiC Cartoons), Peach has long flowing blonde hair she sometimes puts up in a ponytail. Her attire has been known to change based on the game, but her 'signature' attire consists of a long pink gown with a deep pink ruffle at the hem, deep pink panniers at her waist, and short puffy sleeves. The dress also has a sapphire brooch set in gold on the chest to go with her sapphire earrings, and she also wears a gold crown with four jewels on it (2 rubies and 2 sapphires), white gloves reaching past her elbows, and deep pink high heels. Most of her alternate outfits use the pink color and maintain her earrings, crown, and brooch. She is known to forego the gloves most of the time, including her outfit from Super Mario Sunshine (due to the tropical location, the only known time she was without the gloves and still likely had the high heels given the length of the lighter-pink sleeveless dress she wore in the game), and the majority of her alternate outfits have her in something other than heels (her biker outfit from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 a possible exception) usually due to the active nature of them. Trivia * In most of her appearances she has either been the damsel in distress (her signature role) or the AI player; she has only been player-controlled in three different games. ** Two of them are co-op platformers where she herself isn't the target of the big bad; she (controlled by guest Masae) was the one who took the initiative to start Super Mario 3D World. ** Although she has been playable in every Mario Party, she's only been played as in 6's Solo Mode, and only to accomodate there being two fewer boards than AI player options in 6 (6 boards, 11 total playable characters counting Tim's long-standing Yoshi, Jon's Gamecube dominating Waluigi, and Emile's winless crush Daisy). *** Due to the original E. Gadd's Garage match's corrupted videos a rematch using the stronger 'Brutal' AI difficulty gave Peach her shot at being the AI. Despite the increased difficulty, the final results position-wise exactly matched Pirate Dream (Jon winning, followed by Emile, then Tim, and Peach in last place with one Star, having lost her other one in a Duel with Emile that gave him second). **** Part of what did her in was a Zap Orb trap of Jon's she passed which sapped away her coins, forcing her to bet the Star - and despite brutal AI difficulty still lost Mass Meteor, a duel mini-game that's guaranteed to have a human winner in human-vs-AI. **** Koopa Kid, her Solo Mode partner, jumped her in the AI order because the guys chose to test Brutal AI at Faire Square first (effectively mirroring Chugga's Lost Innocence but with Daisy and Koopa Kid's controllers reversed - Emile was Koopa Kid during the stream, which caused him to switch from a removed DK to Daisy instead of Toad). ** All three main members of TheRunawayGuys have played as both her and her "commoner" boyfriend Mario in official TRG LPs, but a vast difference in the number of games the two are playable in gives Mario the advantage. *** Both characters have seen all three main members play as them in a single LP, though Peach's is solely in Mario Party 6; Mario has the advantage here too, mainly from the single-player platformers where Peach is held captive by Bowser. * Emile was once forced to wear her dress for a week in Animal Crossing: New Leaf, as a result of a competition Jon did. Notably, her dress beat out at least 5 different designs featuring a specific Pikmin. * Out of everyone who could've gotten it, Peach was the one who, in Mario Party 4, "inherited" Emile's favorite Mario Party quote "D'oh i missed!", as confirmed after she and Emile (then his usual DK) lost in the second of three Dungeon Duos mini-games on Toad's Midway Madness. ** The quote carries over into Mario Party 5 but only if Peach is defeated in Story Mode. ** Her version actually sounds closer to the quote than Wario's, partly as Wario was voiced by his German voice actor Thomas Spindler in the first two Mario Party games and American Jen Taylor voiced Peach in 4 and 5; Spindler himself confirmed he was actually saying "So ein Mist!", German for "Oh crap!", but a low voice pitch caused the famous confusion. ** The AI has only one win in seven Dungeon Duos bouts, and it belongs to Peach on its third appearance during Toad's Midway Madness; all seven bouts had Jon's team winning, three of which set new records. ** After pointing out Peach inherited the quote Emile (who had teamed with her in the loss in question) dropped one of his bad puns. *** The pun: Wario was impeached *** Tim's response: the Green Rupee Scream *** Emile's response to Jon asking if he'd been saving that one for a while: "You bet your sweet Canadian bippies i was!" Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Characters Category:Princesses Category:Blonde Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Royalty Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Party 2 Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Mario Party 4 Category:Mario Party 5 Category:Mario Party 6 Category:TheRunawayGuys AI Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Hat Wearers Category:Crown Wearers Category:Party Members Category:Super Mario RPG Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Super Mario Sunshine Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:New Super Luigi U Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Super Mario 3D World Characters Category:Super Mario RPG